


Make it Worth My While

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Flash Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	Make it Worth My While

The leather cuffs bit into his wrists and ankles, but still he pulled on them, wanting, needing the red and raw skin that would be left behind. He stood, bound with his legs spread and arms raised even though the rest of his body was sagging with exhaustion.  


“Please,” he begged, needing the release, needing to explode before the sensations made him dissolve further into this need pile in the middle of the floor. “Please,” he said again. “Let me.”  


Across the room, Lucius Malfoy sat in his chair, lazily stroking himself. “I might consider it,” he said.  


“Please!” he begged, wanting to taste and lick and suck. His lips were dry, and he licked them eagerly. He wanted it so badly…  


“But what will you do for me,” Lucius said, prowling across the room. “If I do this for you, Oh Boy-Who-Begs?”  



End file.
